Portrait of Pirates/Excellent Model - P.O.P Neo
The Neo line spans through 7 parts and 2 extensions. Each part, apart from series 6, has new improved versions of figures from the original series. The improvements are really remarkable for the ones originally issued in series 1 and 2 (more robust, more faithful to the manga counterpart, more detailed), but less noticeable for the ones from original series 3 and 4. It's comprised of 17 distinct characters, with Nami having 2 versions, for a total of 18 distinct figures. Neo 1 Released on late September 2007 at ¥4,200 each (¥4,000 and VAT of 5%) *Luffy, 2nd run of previous model *Nami, 2nd run of previous model Improvements Luffy *The leaning post from series I is gone, replaced by some pegs on the base for the feet to attach to. *The paint job has improved, this is particularly visible with his skin color. *His head has been completely revamped: **Now, Luffy's face really looks like his manga counterpart. **His hair does not have this "going through the wind" feeling anymore. *His hat has been equally revamped: **Its border does not have the enlacing straw pattern anymore. **The overall circular pattern, simulating straw composing the hat, has been replaced by a more complex weaving pattern. **The hat string is shorter. So although that was not needed before, now you must pop Luffy's head off before you are able to put the string around his neck (in series 1 version, you cannot remove the head and both arms). Nami *The leaning post from series I is gone, replaced by some pegs on the base for the feet to attach to. *The paint job saw a revamp: her short trouser color goes from light purple to dark brown, and her skin and her hair look more natural. *Her facial expression changed slightly. *Her bikini breastband has a more complex and detailed pattern. Neo 2 Released on late October 2007 *Ace at ¥4,200 (¥4,000 and VAT of 5%), 21.5 cm / 8 and 3/4 in tall, 2nd run of previous model *Vivi at ¥4,200 (¥4,000 and VAT of 5%), 2nd run of previous model *Franky at ¥4,725 (¥4,500 and VAT of 5%), 23 cm / 9 and 1/4 in tall (not in scale as he should be taller) Improvements Ace *His skin color is a little more rosy, and so more natural-looking. *His right arm is further away from his torso. *The loose strap end of the bag on his left leg has an increased depth effect. Vivi *Her dress is more translucent, so her underlying skirt becomes more outstanding, and her skin color has slightly improved. *There are more pleats on her cape. *Her Neo rendition is looking up compared to the original run version, she is not lowering her head anymore. Neo 3 Released on late January 2008 *Zoro at ¥4,200 (¥4,000 and VAT of 5%), 21.5 cm / 8 and 3/4 in tall, 2nd run of previous model *Mr. 2 Bon Kurei at ¥4,725 (¥4,500 and VAT of 5%) Improvements Zoro *The leaning post from series I is gone, replaced by some pegs on the base for the feet to attach to. *His initial pose on his base has been tweaked with a global rotation of about 30° to his left for a better effect. *On the original series, he was looking straight forward, now on the Neo run, he's looking to his right. *The painting job saw on overhaul revamp: **His hair color changed for a darker green. **His skin looks less rosy, with some shadowing, and more natural. **His goggles changed from pure white parts to silver ones. **His red sword saw his hilt going from a vivid red enlacing pattern to a dark purple one. Neo EX Released on mid February 2008 at ¥1,890 (¥1,800 and VAT of 5%) *Chopper, 9 cm / 3 and 3/4 in tall Neo 4 Released mid-May 2008 *Sanji at ¥4,200 (¥4,000 and VAT of 5%), 2nd run of previous model *Nami (2nd Version) at ¥4,200 (¥4,000 and VAT of 5%), 19 cm / 7 and 3/4 in tall, 2nd run of previous model *Shanks at ¥4,725 (¥4,500 and VAT of 5%) Improvements Sanji *The leaning post from series II is gone, replaced by some pegs on the base for the feet to attach to. *The painting job saw on overhaul revamp: clothing colors are darker and more classy, skin looks more natural. *His face expression slightly changed to more closely match Sanji's character. *His shoes are now shiny. Nami *The position of her head and her eyes have slightly been changed: while, in the original series, she's lowering her head and looking down forward, in the Neo re-release, her head is straight forward and she's looking to her left. *She now has nailpolish. *Her right hand touches her right leg, in the original series, it does not. *The area of the chest between Nami's neck and breasts has been lengthened. Neo 5 Released on mid July 2008 *Sogeking (Usopp) at ¥5,040 (¥4,800 and VAT of 5%), 20 cm / 8 and 1/4 in tall *Robin at ¥4,410 (¥4,200 and VAT of 5%), 2nd run of previous model Improvements Nico Robin *The leaning post from series II is gone, replaced by some pegs on the base for the feet to attach to. *Her initial pose on her base has been tweaked with a global rotation of about 30° to her left for a better effect. *The painting job changed for the better, Robin's skin looks more natural. *Her shoes are now shiny. *Her eyes have been reworked to match Oda's style more closely. *Her Neo rendition saw the addition of a slight bit of more detail on the backside of the trousers. Neo 6 Released mid-December 2008, 23.5~25 cm tall *Brook at ¥5,250 (¥5,000 and VAT of 5%), not in scale *Rob Lucci at ¥5,040 (¥4,800 and VAT of 5%) Brook should be twice the size of Luffy whereas the figure rendition is barely taller than Robin Neo EX 2 Released late March 2009 at ¥5,040 (¥4,800 and VAT of 5%), 18 cm / 7 in tall *Karoo Neo 7 Released late June 2010, both are the 2nd run of previous models *Smoker at ¥5,985 (¥5,700 and VAT of 5%) *Tashigi at ¥5,250 (¥5,000 and VAT of 5%) Improvements Smoker *Although his foot spots did not change on the base, his upper body turned a little to his right in order for him to face straight. *His jawline is larger and more defined. *The cigarettes have a better sculpting rendering. *The painting job changed as followed: **His hair has now some white effects to separate his locks, **The skin tone looks more natural, **The cigarettes on his jacket are of a darker brown and the inner side of his jacket is in a darker red with some shadings, **His jeans have improved gradients, **His boot laces are black. Tashigi *Her head is turned more to her left. *Her left leg is more bent towards her right. *The painting job changed as followed: **Katana and scabbard colors are made of a slightly darker tone. **Her mouth now has a brown line running around to accentuate its presence. **Her jeans now have some gradient coloring to emphasize the foldings. **Her shirt now has a real yellow painting job instead of the yellow nude PVC color. External Links *Mega Hobby Station, the official consumer site of MegaHouse **Go to Products > High Quality Figure and search for P.O.P Site Navigation Category:Merchandise